1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a level wind apparatus for distributing a flexible strand along more than one length of transverse and more particularly to level wind apparatus having a pair of spooling shafts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Level wind devices for winding flexible strands on a spool by distributing the flexible strand along more than one length of the spooling device are known. Substantially all of the level wind devices include a double threaded spooling shaft. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,134,369, 1,875,467, 890,213, 1,632,875 and 2,962,906 all disclose a double threaded spool shaft with a follower device that reverses direction at the ends of the double threaded spooling shaft. There is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,935,385 an endless chain and sprocket device to move the cable bracket transversely and distribute cable on a spool. The double threaded spooling shaft is expensive to manufacture and requires complex floating follower that reverses direction of traverse at the ends of the spooling shaft. There is a need for a simple level wind device that does not require a double threaded spool shaft and is inexpensive to manufacture and reliable in operation.